The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Vitis, botanically known as Vitis hybrid (Vitis labrusca L.×Vitis vinifera L.), and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘A-2640’. ‘A-2640’ originated from a hand-pollinated cross of the female Vitis labrusca L.×Vitis vinifera L. ‘Arkansas Selection 1925’ (unpatented) with the male Vitis labrusca L.×Vitis vinifera L. ‘Arkansas Selection 2020’ (unpatented) made in 1992 near Clarksville, Ark. (west-central Ark.).
The seeds resulting from the controlled hybridization were germinated in a greenhouse during the winter of 1992-1993 and the resulting seedlings were planted in the spring of 1993 in a vineyard at Clarksville, Ark. The seedlings fruited in the summer of 1996 and a single selection designated ‘Arkansas Selection 2640’ was selected for its large seedless, oblong fruits with no seed traces, neutral flavor, large clusters, and overall very good fruit quality.
During 1996, ‘Arkansas Selection 2640’ was propagated asexually in Clarksville, Ark. by rooting hardwood cuttings. A test planting of three vines of ‘Arkansas selection 2640’ was established and the instant plant was subsequently given the final variety name ‘A-2640’. Subsequently, larger test plantings were established with asexually multiplied vines in Clarksville, Ark. and near Delano, Calif. (Kern County). In all propagations, hardwood cuttings were used. ‘A-2640’ roots readily from hardwood cuttings. All propagules (resulting plants) of ‘A-2640’ have been observed to be true to type through successive asexual propagations and the vegetative and fruit characteristics of the original plant have been maintained. All vines planted from hardwood cutting propagation fruited in the second or third season of growth in the vineyard after planting.
Test plantings at the above two locations have shown ‘A-2640’ to be most adapted to the Delano, Calif. test site, where the vines produce consistently high yields of fruit with large berries and clusters along with no fruit cracking at maturity. In Arkansas, ‘A-2640’ has excellent fruit quality and no seed traces, but a substantial limitation observed is fruit cracking following rainfall when fruits are ripe.
The new cultivar was discovered in Clarksville, Ark. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by rooting hardwood cuttings over a 12-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.